Examples of known pyrimidine derivatives having a heterocyclic group at 5-position include compounds having LTB4 inhibiting activity (Patent Document 1), compounds having NO production inhibiting activity (Patent Documents 2 and 3), compounds having neurodegeneration inhibiting activity (Patent Document 4), compounds having modulating activity of function of acetylcholine receptor (Patent Document 5), compounds having anti-inflammatory activity (Patent Document 6), compounds having antiviral activity (Patent Document 7), compounds having inhibitory activity against cyclin-dependent serine/threonine kinases, and the like (Patent Document 8), compounds having tyrosine kinase inhibiting activity (Patent Document 9), compounds having glycogen synthase kinase 3 inhibiting activity (Patent Document 10), compounds having protein kinase inhibiting activity (Patent Documents 11 to 13), compounds having modulating activity of CCR4 function (Patent Document 14), compounds having protein kinase inhibiting activity (Patent Document 15), compounds having kinase inhibiting activity (Patent Document 16), and compounds having SRC kinase inhibiting activity (Patent Documents 17 and 18).    Patent Document 1: WO92/01675    Patent Document 2: WO94/14780    Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 87492/1998    Patent Document 4: WO99/19305    Patent Document 5: WO99/32117    Patent Document 6: U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,966 specification    Patent Document 7: WO99/41253    Patent Document 8: WO00/39101    Patent Document 9: WO01/17995    Patent Document 10: WO02/20495    Patent Document 11: WO02/22601    Patent Document 12: WO02/22602    Patent Document 13: WO02/22608    Patent Document 14: WO02/30358    Patent Document 15: WO02/62789    Patent Document 16: WO03/30909    Patent Document 17: WO01/00213    Patent Document 18: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2003-523942